Ambivalentidea
by yui-bakuraa
Summary: —Kau mendapati dirimu adalah salah satu saudara Irvin, dan hal itu membuatmu dijaga ketat oleh Scouting Legion. Kau seharusnya bangga karena mendapat hidup yang penuh keamanan dari kejaran sang Titan, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Kenyataan bahwa seorang Levi sangat membencimu...— Levi/Corporal Rivaille x Reader.
1. Prologue

**Ambivalentidea**

**Shingeki no Kyojin FanFiction**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki no Kyojin ©Hajime Isayama**

**Ambivalentidea ©Me**

* * *

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rated : T**

* * *

Darah.

Hanya itulah yang bisa terlihat oleh kedua matamu.

Jeritan.

Hanya itulah yang bisa terdengar oleh kedua telingamu.

Bau darah itu—Semua cairan berwarna merah mengkilat itu berbau anyir, membuatmu harus menutup hidungmu dengan sapu tangan kecil pemberian kakakmu. –Tunggu.

—Kakak?

Sepertinya—Tidak, seharusnya, lelaki itu sudah tidak pantas dipanggil sebagai kakak lagi. 'Lelaki' itu sudah meninggal. Mati.

—Mati. Tepat di depanmu.

Begitu juga dengan kedua orangtuamu. Semuanya. Semua orang yang kau sayangi..

… Mati sia-sia begitu saja di depanmu.

Di depanmu.

Dan kau, selaku anak yang paling disayangi—Mereka rela mati demi menyelamatkanmu. Menyelematkan hidupmu. Kau hanya bisa terdiam ketika mereka menjerit saat tubuh mereka perlahan diremukkan dengan ibu jari sang Titan, hanya dengan satu kali tekanan, mereka.. tewas.

Kau sangat mengingatnya, —Mengingat ketika kau hanya berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh.

Kau melihat semuanya. Semua kejadian tragis itu. Dimana tubuh ibumu di ambil oleh mereka layaknya serangga kecil, lalu menjatuhkannya tepat di atas mulut mereka. Dimana tubuh ayahmu tiba-tiba saja digigit oleh salah satu Titan Abnormal yang melompat-lompat ke setiap dinding. Dan.. dimana kakakmu yang berusaha melindungimu, yang menyuruhmu untuk lari.. kini hanya tertinggal tulang-belulang dan sedikit daging yang masih melekat di kaki itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, nak?! Cepat lari sebelum kau jadi santapan mereka!"

Kau tersentak dan hampir melompat dari posisimu ketika seseorang menjeritkan sesuatu dan hal itu membuat kau membuyarkan lamunan—atau tepatnya, semua ingatan busuk itu. Tapi, meskipun hatimu menyuruhmu untuk berlari, kedua kakimu seperti tertahan. Seperti ada yang merantai kakimu agar kau tetap berada di sana. Memandang sebuah fenomena dimana para Titan sedang berpesta dengan makanan mereka yang tak ada habisnya.

Kau diam bergeming. Kau terlalu takut untuk berlari.

—Lebih tepatnya, kau sedang menunggu agar salah satu monster itu memangsa tubuhmu. Membiarkan dirimu ikut mati dan menyusul keluargamu.

.. Hal itu.. lebih baik.

Kau menutup mata, namun hampir terkejut ketika ada sebuah langkah kaki yang sangat keras menuju ke arahmu.. Ah..

Kau tersenyum dalam hati, kini keinginan tergila-mu akan terkabulkan oleh tuhan. Kau hanya perlu berdiri disana, menunggu salah satu monster itu mendekat, mengambil tubuhmu, meremukkan tulangmu, mengiris semua kulitmu dengan kuku, membawamu ke arah mulut dan membiarkan banyak gigi-gigi taring yang akan menembus kulitmu dan mengoyakkan dagingmu.

Kau hanya perlu merasakan kesakitan itu. Hanya sebentar… sebentar saja..

Sebentar… saja..

.. Dan kau akan bertemu kembali dengan keluargamu..

Suara dentuman kaki itu semakin keras, semakin memompa cepat jantungmu untuk berdetak. Kau menelan ludah saat salah satu tangan yang besar itu menggenggam tubuhmu dengan kencang, sehingga membuatmu sesak nafas.

Kau bisa merasakannya, saat hembusan nafas yang sangat panas itu menerpa semua kulitmu. Bahkan kau bisa merasakannya bahwa sang monster itu menyeringai tepat ke arahmu meskipun kau tidak membuka mata.

Sedikit lagi...

…. Sedikit lagi…

Dan—

'CRAT!'

Kau tersentak ketika mendengar suara daging yang dirobek, dan matamu terbuka saat kau merasakan tangan sang Titan perlahan goyah dan badanmu terlepas dari genggamannya. Sang Titan telah jatuh, dan kali ini kau akan menyusulnya. Kau tidak terlalu peduli apa yang terjadi dengan Titan itu, namun yang penting kau bisa tetap mati apabila jatuh ke tanah.

Namun..

"E-Eh…?"Kau kaget ketika melihat ada seorang lelaki yang menangkapmu, dia sepertinya terlihat cukup tua darimu. Kau melihat ke arah bajunya.. Ah…

'_Lelaki itu.. pasti..'_

Pandanganmu semakin buram, dan satu hal yang bisa kau mengerti, kau sebentar lagi akan pingsan.

* * *

"…. Hey—!"

Kau hampir menjerit ketika ada seseorang yang terus-terusan memanggil dirimu dan mengguncangkan tubuhmu agar kau bangun. Kau lalu membuka matamu dan perlahan kau melihat ada seorang lelaki yang berada di depanmu. Kau lalu menatap ke sekeliling, hanya terdapat sebuah dinding yang cukup kusam dan kau menyadari bahwa kau sedang berada di tempat tidur.

"…. Kau sudah sadar?"

Kau mengangkat kepalamu dan melihat ke arah lelaki itu, lagi. Kau membalasnya dalam diam. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan dia? Corporal Rivaille..

Kau menganggukkan kepalamu.

Ia menghela nafas, "… Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi disini. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau masih pusing atau tidak, tapi aku akan segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku disini."

Kau mengangkat alis.

".. Namamu?"

"_"

Levi terdiam sebentar, _'Tidak salah lagi.. ia adalah saudara Irvin yang dibuang..'_

"Umurmu..?"

"(Anggap aja kalo umur kamu udah 17) 17 tahun.."

"Kau masih punya anggota keluarga yang masih hidup?"

Kau hendak berbicara—namun tenggorokanmu terasa tertahan.

Sialan..

Kau teringat pemandangan sadis itu lagi..

Tidak…

Tidak…

"_, kalau kau tidak ingin mengingatnya, kau tidak perlu memberitahuku sekarang.."Seru Levi sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan kini berjalan menuju ke pintu.

"Co-corporal… Rivaille.."Kau memanggilnya serak, namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Levi sehingga lelaki dingin itu membalikkan badannya dan menatapmu.

Merasa bahwa ia diam karena menunggu jawaban, akhirnya kau membuka mulut, "Anu.. Aku tahu ini pertanyaan bodoh.. tapi.."Kau menggigit bibir, "Ke-Kenapa.. kau menolongku.. dari Titan itu..?"

Levi terdiam sebentar.

".. Aku hanya diberikan tugas."Levi berbalik, ".. Hanya ..tugas."

"A-Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu agar aku bisa membalas pertolonganmu..?"Kau bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

Levi yang sempat ingin berjalan keluar, kini terhenti lagi.

"… Tidak ada."

".. Ta-Tapi—"

"… Apa kau ingin aku mengulanginya?"

"Anu.."Kau tergagap, "Maaf.. tapi.. kau terlihat sangat membenciku.."

Levi membuka mulutnya.

"Dalam kenyataan, memang.."Levi memandangmu tajam, "Hanya karena aku berusaha menolong kau, banyak pasukan yang mati karena berusaha melindungimu."

"Tu-Tunggu—Tapi.. kenapa? Bukankah aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian..?"

"Hah."Levi melipat tangannya, "Katakan lagi hal itu setelah kau mengetahui bahwa kau adalah saudara Irvin, _".

"Aku ta-tahu akan hal itu.. tapi aku hanyalah saudara jauhnya.. Tidak yang terpenting adalah.."Kau terdengar sangat gugup, "Apa kau benar-benar membenciku..?"

Levi tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu hanya menutup pintu kamarmu dengan sedikit keras, membuat sebuah luka baru dalam hatimu.

_Kenapa.. keberadaanku hanya membuat orang susah..?_

* * *

TBC.

R&R Please?


	2. Symphony of Fate

**Ambivalentidea**

**Shingeki no Kyojin FanFiction**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki no Kyojin ©Hajime Isayama**

**Ambivalentidea ©Me**

* * *

"_...There's always a blinding hope, rushing through this city…"_

[—Eternal Reality, FripSide

To Aru Kagaku no Railgun 2nd Opening—]

.

#

.

Kau merasakan tubuhmu tidak bertenaga.

Benar-benar—Tidak bertenaga. Sekujur tubuhmu seakan mati rasa.

"Kenapa bersikap seperti itu?"

Kau melayangkan pandanganmu ke arah lelaki berumur sekitar 30 tahun yang berjalan di sebelahmu, —mengikuti setiap langkahmu. Dia—

"Maaf."Kau menundukkan kepalamu.

Alis Levi terangkat, terdengar sebuah dengusan, "Kalau kau tidak mengetahui letak kesalahanmu, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Maaf."

Levi menajamkan matanya, "Kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi ya?"

Bibirmu tetap terbuka, —tidak gentar, "Maaf."

"Sudah kubilang jangan minta maaf!"

"Maaf, maaf, MAAF!"

Tangan Levi dengan cepat mencengkram pergelangan tanganmu dan mendorong tubuhmu ke dinding sehingga punggungmu terasa sedikit sakit.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ka—"Omongan Levi terhenti ketika lelaki itu melihat air mata perlahan turun dari sudut matamu.

"Maaf.. Maaf!"Kau menggigit bibir, "Maafkan aku, Corporal Rivaille!"Tenggorokanmu tertahan, serasa ada yang menyangkut di dalamnya, "Maafkan aku, Corporal Rivaille! Maafkan aku!"

Kau merasakan cengkraman Levi mulai melonggar, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang, gara-gara aku.. gara-gara aku.."Kau berusaha menahan tangis, "Gara-gara aku.. Banyak yang mati.. Maafkan aku.. Aku benci.. Aku benci diriku sendiri!"Kau segera melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Levi dan berlari keluar tanpa memberikan jawaban yang jelas untuk Levi.

"_!"

* * *

Kau tidak memperdulikan panggilan Levi, yang kau dengar hanyalah dia memanggilmu hanya sebanyak 2 kali. Setelah itu, tidak ada suara lagi.

Kau terus berlari, tidak memperdulikan beberapa anggota Scouting Legion yang memperhatikanmu dengan aneh. Kau tidak peduli.

Karena kau percaya, —

Jika terus berlari, maka tangisanmu akan cepat mengering.

"Ah—"

Kau tersentak ketika merasa tubuhmu menabrak seseorang. Kau menggigit bibir, karena kau masih memakai baju tidurmu yang berupa baju terusan sepanjang lutut, membuatmu tidak bisa begerak bebas.

"Ma-Maaf!"

Wajahmu terangkat ketika melihat siapa yang kau tabrak, seorang laki-laki lagi. Tapi yang satu ini lebih muda. Kedua mata Hijaunya menatapmu dengan pandangan khawatir, namun, masih ada ketegasan yang terpantulkan oleh matanya.

Dia…

Eren Yeager.

"Kak Eren.."Entah kenapa, panggilan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirmu yang tipis. Mendengar mulutmu memanggilnya, Eren menadahkan tangannya.

"Maaf, kau bisa berdiri, _?"

Kau melihat tangan kanannya yang memberikan pertolongan. Kau kembali melihat matanya. Dia tulus. Begitu tulus. Tapi salah satu prangsakamu mengatakan, bahwa seorang Eren Yeager hanya berbasa-basi menolongmu karena kau adalah salah satu gadis yang sangat dilindungi oleh Scouting Legion. Seorang gadis yang lemah dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa.

Kau menelan ludah.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa berdiri sendiri."Ujarmu lirih sambil berusaha berdiri meskipun kakimu terluka. Namun, kau menutupinya dengan tanganmu.

Eren membalasmu lagi, "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Kau tersenyum tipis, "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Laki-laki itu terdiam sebentar. Memandangmu dalam keheningan.

"Kau.. tidak bersama Corporal Rivaille?"

Detak jantungmu seakan berhenti berdetak. Itu benar, betapa bodohnya dirimu meninggalkan Levi dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Kau mencengkram syal-mu sendiri.

"_?"

Kau tidak menjawab.

"Uh.. Bagaimana kalau kau istirahat sebentar denganku?"

* * *

Kau meminum teh hijau pemberian Eren sambil duduk di sampingnya. Disana memang tempat peristirahatan para anggota Scouting Legion setelah selesai memberi makan kuda.

"Um.. Kak Eren."

Eren yang sedang meminum tehnya, hampir tersedak ketika kaget mendengar dirimu memanggil namanya. Ia dengan cepat menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya di meja dan membalas panggilanmu, "Y-Ya?"

"Kak Eren, jika aku bertanya, maka jawab dengan jujur ya."Kau memulainya sambil menghembuskan nafas hangat dari mulutmu, "Apakah Kak Eren membenciku?"

"Eh?"Alis Eren terangkat sehingga saling bertautan, merasa heran akan pertanyaanmu, "Memangnya kenapa aku harus membenci _?"

Kau menghembuskan nafas berat, "Coporal Rivaille membenciku. Katanya aku menyusahkan banyak orang."

"Eh? Corporal Rivaille mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Kau mengangguk pelan.

"Uh.. _, Corporal Rivaille memang seperti saat awalnya, lama-lama ia akan menyukaimu, kok.."Eren tersenyum memaksa.

Kau terdiam sebentar, namun tiba-tiba wajahmu menjadi memerah.

"M-Maksudku! Maksudku bukan berarti Corporal Rivaille akan menyukaimu sampai seperti itu!"

Wajahmu kembali memucat.

Eren kebingungan, "D-Duh, maksudku, Corporal Rivaille pasti akan baik padamu.. Asalkan kau menuruti semua perintahnya.."

Kau mengangguk pelan, seolah menunjukkan sikap mengerti di hadapan Eren. Padahal sebenarnya dirimu ingin berhenti membicarakan Levi. Jika mengingat lelaki itu, maka dirimu akan merasa bersalah lagi.

"Kak Eren.."

"Ya?"

"…. Menurutmu.. manusia atau Titan yang akan menjadi pemenangnya..?"

Kali ini Eren yang terdiam.

Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangan, matanya perlahan menjadi suram dan tajam, namun sekilas menunjukkan kesedihan. Kau menahan ludah, sepertinya kau bertanya tentang sesuatu hal yang salah.

"Tentu saja…"Eren menggebrak meja, "Tentu saja.. Tentu saja.. Manusia yang akan menang!"

Kau hampir terjatuh dari kursi setelah Eren berteriak marah seperti itu. Kau juga sempat takut ketika melihat sikap drastis dari seorang Eren Yeager.

"Kita.. Aku.. Para Manusia.."Kedua mata Eren semakin tajam, —Setajam paruh Elang yang sedang mengoyak mangsanya, "—Kita semua pasti bisa memusnahkan mereka!"

Badanmu gemetaran, kau tidak pernah melihat seorang remaja seperti Eren yang begitu mempunyai semangat yang menakutkan, keras, dan dilandasi dendam.

"Kak Eren..! Kak Eren!"Kau berdiri dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya, "Ma-Maafkan aku! Sungguh! Maafkan aku apabila aku membuatmu marah!"

—_Hah!_ Eren membuka matanya perlahan, berusaha bernafas normal dan menenangkan dirinya.

"_,.."Eren menundukkan kepalanya, keringat mengucur perlahan dari pelipisnya, "Maafkan aku.. Aku lepas kendali.. Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak.. Ini bukan salah kakak.."Kau tersenyum tipis, "Ini salahku.. Sepertinya.. yang aneh selama ini adalah aku.. Aku.. Aku hanya.. Aku hanya masih sedikit belum menerima kematian keluargaku.."

"Keluargamu..?"Eren bertanya dengan pelan.

Kau menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Menahan dirimu sendiri agar tidak menangis, "Keluargaku… Semuanya.. Aku melihat mereka semua.. Dimakan Titan.. Didepan..ku.."

Eren hanya bisa menganga, namun akhirnya dia mengelus kepalamu, "Aku pun begitu. Namun, hanya ibuku yang menjadi korban.."

Kau mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya wajahmu sedikit merona merah karena Eren mengusap kepalamu tadi. Bukan karena kau menyukainya, tapi kau hanya sedikit teringat pada kakakmu yang sering melakukan hal itu kepadamu.

Tangan Eren pun kembali ke tempat semula, ia lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum pergi ke kamarnya.

"Jangan pernah patah semangat, _."Eren memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya, "Percayakan semuanya pada Corporal Rivaille.."

Hanya angin yang membalas perkataan Eren.

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N : **Untuk membentuk sebuah karakter dalam diri Levi itu.. menurut saya susah. Yups. Pendapat saya sih, membuat Levi yg gak OOC itu rada2 ribet. Wkks.

**Thanks for ~**

**Reviews : **Nacchan Sakura, devilojoshi, Kim Arlein 17, Ilyasviel, Akemi Namikaze no Yoru, RinChan, sophie, Adellecia Evans.

**Favorites/Follow** : Nacchan Sakura, Kim Arlein 17, Ikeda Kanon, Adellecia Evans.

**Terima kasih yang sudah bersedia untuk meng-review cerita ini. Jika ada kesalahan/typho/alur yang tidak jelas, bisa tekan tombol review di bawah dan silahkan mengkritik cerita ini. **


	3. Aletheia

**Ambivalentidea**

**Shingeki no Kyojin FanFiction**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

**Shingeki no Kyojin ©Hajime Isayama**

**Ambivalentidea ©Me**

* * *

"_...The banquet of the irregular night repeats itself again and again.."_

[— Katayoku no Tori, Akiko Shikata

Umineko no Naku Koro ni Opening Theme—]

_._

"Apaan sih..."

Kau mengusap keringatmu yang tak berhenti mengalir turun dari pelipismu ke lehermu. Kau menggeram pelan, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan cuaca setiap saat. Dari dalam hatimu sadar bahwa kau berkeringat bukan karena kepanasan atau apa, tapi memang kau kelelahan berlari memutari markas ini. Meskipun banyak yang memandangimu aneh, kau cuek saja. Alasan kau berlari hanyalah, hanyalah..

.. hanya ingin melupakan semua masalahmu.

Rambutmu yang panjang kini diikat ke atas agar tak menganggu aktivitas gilamu. Tidak kau pedulikan semua luka yang sudah kau dapatkan sendiri. Oke.. kau melihatnya. Ada 1.. 2.. 3... dan.. 4. Hah, Irvin pasti bakal menasihatimu.

Dengan kaki yang hampir lecet, kau memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di sebuah bangku yang tentunya jauh dari para orang-orang yang latihan. Lama-lama risih juga mendengar semua bisik-bisik dan ocehan tak jelas tentangmu. Bola matamu memutar ke kanan, melirik dua orang dari kejauhan. Ah, kau kenal mereka. Jean dan Mikasa.

Dengan sedikit menyelipkan sisa-sisa rambutmu ke belakang telinga, kau bisa mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Jean dan Mikasa. Laki-laki itu tepat sekali sedang menggoda Mikasa, sayangnya semua orang tahu kalau Mikasa adalah perempuan yang cukup dingin dan berbahaya. Karena kedua sikap utamanya itulah, ia menjadi susah didekati. Dua laki-laki yang sangat dekat dengannya hanyalah Armin dan Eren. Sudah jadi gosip mutlak bahwa mereka memang berteman sejak kecil.

Hah.

Kau segera menghapus fikiran itu. Kau sedang tidak ingin untuk memikirkan apa-apa. Sayangnya, hal itu seperti keinginan paling mustahil bagimu. Kau tidak pernah bisa mengosongkan fikiran, entah kenapa. Rasanya lebih sulit daripada kau menghafal rumus Matematika.

Kau terkesiap dari lamunanmu ketika ada setitik air yang mengunjungi dan turun tepat mengaliri wajahmu. Lama-lama semakin banyak..

Hujan—kau tahu itu.

"Semuanya! Cepat kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing!"Seru salah satu seorang ketua yang entah siapa namanya. Dirimu memang masih belum bisa menghafal semua nama anggota di Scouting Legion. Mungkin kenal rupa wajahnya, namun tak mengetahui namanya.

Untunglah kau dengan cepat bersembunyi di belakang tembok dekat bangku yang kau duduki tadi. Kau tidak ingin kembali ke kamarmu, apalagi bertemu dengan Levi. Wah, bisa kacau urusannya.

Dan akhirnya mereka semua masuk, tidak ada yang diluar. Kau menghembuskan nafas lega. Dengan langkah pelan, kau berjalan—hampir tidak dengan suara sekecil apapun—ke arah tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat peristirahatan mereka.

Kau hanya terdiam disana. Di dekat taman yang entah apa namanya. Bulir-bulir air menggelayuti rambutmu yang hampir sepenuhnya basah, apalagi tubuhmu dan gaunmu, semuanya.. basah.

Bibirmu yang tipis hanya diam bergeming, tidak memperdulikan air-air bening itu terus mengalir sehingga kau bisa merasakan asinnya rasa air itu.

Tubuhmu tidak bergetar, tidak merinding, tidak merespon, tidak merasakan apa-apa, seakan mati rasa. Padahal biasanya, saat kau berada di bawah hujan, maka kau akan menggigil kedinginan karena tubuhmu memang cukup lemah.

_Aaah.._

Kau mengangkat kepalamu, tersenyum sinis sambil memandang langit yang gelap.

_Jadi ini... yang namanya dunia..?_

_Begitu kejam.. begitu tidak adil.. begitu penuh kekuasaan.._

_Begitu..?_

Senyummu semakin mengembang. Bukan karena senang, namun begitu sarkastik.

_Apakah dunia ini sudah mau berakhir..?_

_Ayolah.. katakan padaku.._

_Katakan... katakan.. bahwa dunia ini akan segera berakhir.._

_Kumohon tuhan.._

_Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua hal yang begitu kejam di depanku.._

_Apa lagi yang akan kau berikan..?_

_Kumohon.. hentikan.. _

_Kenapa kau membuat dunia yang seperti ini..?_

_Dunia dimana.. yang kuat merebut kekuasaan yang lemah.. dimana mereka yang berkuasa seenaknya.._

_Aku.. sudah muak.. sudah cukup.._

_Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi.._

_Jika kau ingin mengambil nyawaku sekarang, kenapa tidak ambil saja..?_

_Aku ingin bertemu dengan keluargaku.. kumohon.._

_Kumohon.._

"Kalau kau melamun terus seperti itu, kau bisa dimangsa Titan diluar sana."

Kau tersentak dan mendapati Levi tengah berdiri di dekatmu, menatapmu tanpa ekspresi, dan dengan payung dalam genggamannya.

"C-C-Corporal Ri-Ri..va.. ille."Kau terbata dalam menyebutkan namanya. Entah terbalut dengan rasa ketakutan, malu, atau rasa bersalah.

Levi memutar matanya ke arahmu dengan sedikit aura tajam, "... Kemana saja?"

"Eh?"

"Kemana saja kau? Berteriak tak jelas, lalu berlari entah kemana."Levi mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau membuatku kesal."

"M-Ma-Maafkan aku.. aku.. anu.. aku.."

Levi membuang nafasnya, "Cepat masuk ke kamarmu."Dengan cepat Levi menarik pergelangan tanganmu dengan paksa sehingga kau bisa berada di bawah payung bersamanya. Kau hanya menggigit bibir.

Setiap detik, semuanya hanya dihiasi dengan keheningan. Namun dalam dirimu sebenarnya tidak, kau bisa merasakan detak jantungmu yang berdebar kencang berjalan berdua dengan Levi seperti itu.

Kau memerhatikan Levi, wajah lelaki itu selalu miskin ekspresi. Meskipun umur Levi sudah kepala tiga, namun wajahnya masih tetap tampan dan ada kharisma yang tersembunyi. Badannya yang pendek tidak menghalangi siapa saja untuk menyebutnya sebagai pria yang cukup keren karena cara bertarungnya yang luar biasa.

Tunggu, _aku mikir apaan sih?!_

* * *

"Ada apa ini?"

Levi bertanya dengan nada agak gusar ketika kau dan dia sampai di depan kamarmu. Kau melihat ada Hanji yang sedang mengelus dagunya dan beberapa anggota lainnya yang sepertinya sedang mencatat sesuatu.

"Oh-ah, hei Levi!"Hanji membalas cepat dengan nada semangat yang seperti biasanya, "... Dan... _! Kau cantik sekali dalam keadaan basah-basahan seperti itu! Terlihat menggo—tunggu, kenapa kau bisa basah kuyup seperti itu?!"

"Eh.. uh.. "Kau bergumam kecil sambil sedikit tersenyum bingung. _Aku harus jawab apa?_

"Dia terjatuh ke danau saat sedang jalan-jalan."Sahut Levi cepat, membuatmu kaget karena laki-laki itu berani berbohong untuk_mu_, "—Dan Hanji, biar kuulangi. _Apa yang terjadi disini?"_

Hanji menggaruk kepalanya, "Umm, sebenarnya kamar ini harus diperbaiki karena ada beberapa kerusakan.. kau juga merasakannya kan, _? Atapnya sedikit rusak.."

"Uh.. ya—benar. Tapi tidak usah diperbaiki, aku—"

"Eits, tidak bisa! Kami disini memberikan pelayanan terbaik pada siapapun! Tidak kenal derajat, tidak kenal umur!"Balas Hanji sambil memukul keras dadanya dengan kepalan tangannya.

Kau sedikit salah tingkah, "Tapi.."

"Aku tidak menerima kata 'Tidak' dalam kamusku, _!"Hanji tersenyum jahil.

Kau menghela nafas berat, kau tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak. Tapi yang kau tahu, sudut bibirmu sempat membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat karena merasa ada juga yang peduli padamu.

"Baiklah.. Tapi, aku.. akan tidur dimana?"Tanyamu polos.

"Duh, _! Kau ini polos sekali! Tidak perlu bertanya, ya _so _pasti di kamar Levi!"

"Ohh.. Jadi aku tidur di kamar Le-HAH?!"Kau menjerit keras ketika mendengar keputusan yang sangat gila tersebut.

Hanji mengangkat alisnya, "Loh? Kenapa?"

"Tunggu, Hanji—"Levi memberikan tatapan tajam, "Jangan seenaknya memutuskan. Kau fikir aku sudah memberikan izin padamu?"

"Levi, kau ini ada-ada saja. Kau ditugaskan Irvin untuk menjaga dia kan?"Hanji lalu mengibaskan tangannya dan kini berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Ya sudah, terima sajalah. Hanya seminggu kok...! Selamat malaaaaaaam!"

Hanji diikuti ketiga orang lainnya sambil berlari, meninggalkan dirimu dan Levi dalam keheningan panjang.

"..."Levi terlihat mendecakkan lidahnya tanpa suara, tapi kau melihatnya.

Kau meremas tanganmu dengan kencang, keringat dingin mulai mengiringmu dalam ketegangan.

"Apa boleh buat."Levi lalu mengambil kunci kamarnya dari sakunya, "Kau boleh tidur di tempatku."

_Corporal Rivaille kok tiba-tiba jadi baik begitu...? Dari dia meminjamkan payung, mengenggam tanganku.. lalu.. sekarang—_

"Jangan melamun! Kau membasahi lantai, tahu!"

_Kutarik kata-kataku tadi!_

* * *

Dengan langkah kesal dan wajah cemberut, kau memasuki kamar Levi dengan perasaan campur aduk. Perlahan, kau melihat sekeliling dan terkagum-kagum.

_Bersih sekali, _kau bergumam, _siapa yang membersihkan semua ini? Tidak mungkin dia kan? Apa kak Eren? Ah, tapi mustahil. Seingatku semua anggota harus membersihkan kamarnya sendiri._

"Jangan diam saja, cepat mandi!"Kau terkesiap kaget setelah mendengar suara Levi yang hampir menyerupai teriakan itu. Kau mendelik kesal, entah kenapa setelah mendapat berita gila itu dari Hanji, Levi menjadi benar-benar _badmood._

"Iya! Iya! Aku tahu!"Kau berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi di kamar Levi. Untungnya cukup besar.

_Sialan!, _kau menggertakkan gigi, _Benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?! Kenapa sifatnya mudah berganti-ganti seperti itu?! Memangnya dia fikir dia siapa?! Dia—_

"Aduh!"Kau menjerit ketika Levi melayangkan sebuah handuk ke depan wajahmu, "Si—"

"Kau mau keluar tanpa handuk?"Levi memandangmu tanpa ekspresi dari kursinya, "Kau benar-benar punya kebiasaan yang sungguh buruk.."

Kau hanya mengalihkan pandanganmu dengan kesal, meninggalkan Levi yang duduk tenang bersama cangkir kopi hitamnya.

* * *

"Sudah selesai?"Tanya Levi ketika kau sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Air masih menggelayuti rambutmu dan terus mengalir kebawah. Kau mengangguk pelan sambil sedikit mendengus.

Levi bangun dari kursinya, berjalan pelan ke arahmu. Langkah kakinya menggema karena suasana di dalam kamar itu memang benar-benar hening.

Ketika kau ingin berjalan satu langkah, tiba-tiba saja badan tegap Levi sudah muncul di depanmu. Tubuhnya yang terdiri dari pakaian berwarna putih polos dengan kerah yang terbuka sedikit, menampilkan leher jenjangnya dan wajahnya yang putih dengan bibirnya yang tipis, matanya yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu kini menatap dirimu dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Kau hanya terdiam sambil berusaha untuk menahan wajahmu agar tidak merona merah. Menggigit bibir sekuat-kuatnya agar kau tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungmu yang bergema setiap detik. Bahkan kau sampai-sampai ketakutan Levi akan mendengarnya.

"Co-Corporal.. Riva..i..lle..?"

Selang beberapa detik, wajah Levi perlahan mendekati wajahmu, menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di depanmu.

_Apa yang mau dia lakukan?!_

**To be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N : **Special untuk _someone, _terima kasih sudah memberitahu saya bahwa sistem 'Chara x Reader' tidak diperbolehkan di FanFiction. Tapi, maaf, cerita ini adalah request asli dari teman saya, sehingga saya akan memindahkannya saat Fiksi ini sudah Completed.

Terima kasih yang sudah meng-_review, Fav/Foll! _Saya sangat berterima kasih. Dan untuk _words _yang dipakai dalam Fiksi ini.. hehe.. maafkan saya kalau terlalu sedikit. Saya usahakan Chapter mendatang akan lebih panjang XD.

Jadi, tolong di review ya? Yang mau kasih ide/saran, atau sekalian cuciin piring dirumah saya, silahkan PM saya. /PLAK

Hidup FanFiksi Indonesia!


End file.
